


Not a choice

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU or pre-Moira and Felicity fall out (whatever works for you).</p><p>It's set the night after Moira get's released from Prison! </p><p>Thea wakes to the found of Someone knocking on the manor door and the events that follow help her see her brother in a new, kinder light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a huff after this episode. It's written from Thea's POV

Knock knock knock. 

Checking her phone she sees that it’s 3am. Who was knocking on her door this late? Her mother must not have been in bed because Thea could hear her mother’s voice speaking confusion to the person at the door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled on her dressing gown and found herself at the top of the stairs watching as Oliver came to see who was at the door. Thea had to wonder if he’d slept more than a few hours in the last year.

“Felicity?” His assistant? What would she be doing here this late? 

“Oliver I-“ Felicity glanced between Thea’s family, obviously regretting her decision to come. When Thea’s eyes truly looked at the women she could only register how awful Felicity looked, like she needed a month’s worth of sleep but her body was so full of adrenaline that she couldn't get a wink of it.

“I’m sorry I totally forgot you wanted some alone time with your mother” Thea had expected Oliver to just let her run and discuss the issue tomorrow at work as that was Oliver’s usual attitude towards disagreements (especially emotional ones) usual was, but he didn’t. He once again reminded Thea he was a different man since returning from the island. He caught her arm and starred at her. 

Thea moved down the stairs to see the interaction and the one thing she saw in her brother that soften her annoyance towards being awoke at such an hour was honest to god fear. The fearing for her life kind of fear.

“Felicity are you okay?” She shook her head, tears already streaming. Oliver looked helpless for a moment before he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled his best friend into his arms.

Thea watched the way he held her, as if his life depended on her being okay. Her being safe was a top priority in Oliver mind and Oliver’s rushing off earlier today during the trail started making sense, if she needed him. He’s there, no matter the sacrifice to himself.

“Oliver why don’t you bring the poor girl in? She’s obviously upset” Moira was speaking to Oliver as she closed the door, only then taking note of the fact her daughter was on the bottom step listening and watching with interest. 

It was only when Oliver bent down slightly and swept Felicity off her feet did Thea realise the women was in her pyjamas. Felicity saw Oliver as a safe place to be, for her it’s because he’ll always be her big brother and although Oliver was her boss and despite her tears and emotional state Thea had heard stories about his brother’s assistant from other employees and from her brother. All claiming she is a capable women who keeps Oliver in line and that seemed to have earned Oliver’s respect. 

Earning such a respect was like trying to earn her father’s respect years ago, it’s very hard to come by but when you get it you’ve got a friend for life. Moira spared her daughter a confused look as she followed her son into the living room and Thea had to wonder if a similar train of thought was going on inside her mother’s mind. 

 

Felicity was curled up on the sofa, trying to concentrate on the tv screen. Thea had been asked to stay with Felicity while Oliver and her Mom make tea, although Thea suspected their mother wanted to question him in private about her showing up so late, about his relationship with her and many other questions and the answers were all things she wanted to know herself. Thea wasn’t listening to the news, she never did as most of the time it was slagging of someone she cared about or idoling someone she hated, but suddenly a story appeared on the news 

“We got reports this evening of The Count falling from the window of Oliver Queen’s office in the Queen’s consolidated building at 6pm this evening and was rumoured to have 3 arrows in his chest. Witnesses state they heard a crash on the car below, with arrows in his chest. There are mixed emotions about his death, some are relieved his drugs aren’t on the streets any more, while others are saying he was just another junkie who got in the hoods way. Is the hood finally showing his true colours again or did the count leave him no choice? We have yet to hear word from Queen Consolidated or Mr. Queen relating to the incident but with his mother’s acquitted from all charges this afternoon, it’s no surprise   
that he might not be aware of the incident” 

“Oliver rushed off from court, to save you” Thea spoke in almost a whisper. Felicity turned to look at the younger Queen a look of fear in her eye. Thea put that down to not wanting people to realise how much she needed Oliver, when in fact it was because she didn't want to explain to Thea how Oliver and the hood could be in the same building, it made matters complicated. But despite all that she found herself admitting

“He always does” Thea found her anger towards her brother for disappearing at court was being replaced with respect. He’d miss the final decision of his mothers case to save her.   
If that didn't speak to Thea about how much Oliver cares her, the way he hugged her just now, did. 

“What happened?” Felicity sighed, she had obviously retold this story so many times in her head she knew exactly where to start. It was a habit every time something like this happened around Oliver’s company. She came up with a cover story almost instantly and go over it enough that it feels like that’s what really happened. 

“I was checking something at work, Oliver is terrible at paperwork so I went back to get some files he forgot to fill out while he put all his efforts into your mothers case, understandably so. The count came inside, he had this look on his face like his madness was a constant high, it scared me and I knew he was surprised to find me in the office so late” Felicity let out a shaky breath

“I barely had time to drop the papers before I felt a gun to my head, my sense went haywire and the next thing I know is his hands reaching into my desk to pull out my mobile, he then hit speed dial 3, behind my sister and parents and phoned Oliver. When Oliver came inside the company building about 20 minutes later, he had a weapon ready to kill him, to protect me” 

Thea wasn't surprised that her brother would defend himself. She knew her brother had done some things he’d always regret on that island to stay alive and knowing how to use a gun probably helped him a great deal

“I told him not to, I told him not to kill again. Not for me. Never for me!” Felicity wasn’t telling Thea a story any more, she was panicking. Thea did the only thing she could and called for Oliver. Oliver and Moira came rushing inside and he was sweeping her up in his arms before Thea could explain why she was so upset. But evidently Oliver had heard every word of their conversation. 

“I didn’t kill anyone though did I? The hood did!” Felicity’s found Oliver’s eyes, guilt written so brightly on her tear stained face. Her hand found his cheek as If feeling his slight stubble against her fingers reassured her of something.

“But you would have, for me. You would have Oliver… you said you never would. You said—“ Oliver shook his head, trying to calm her down. 

“I told you before I took you home, it wasn’t a choice if it meant saving you Felicity” Both Queen women were surprised to hear such words. 

“No” Felicity pushed him away, crawling away as if he was some sort of plague. “I won’t be the reason Ollie. I can’t… it’s too much” Thea could tell Felicity was scaring him now. She’d obviously never reacted this badly to a traumatic incident before. Although this seemed to be the only she’d truly experienced as far as Thea could see. 

“I would have done the same if it were Thea, Mum, Laurel or Digs, Felicity” Felicity starred at him 

“So it’s not because you think I’m weak?” Oliver’s face lit up with confusion 

“Felicity, you’re one of the strongest women I know. Why on earth—“ She shrugged

“You’re always saving me. From your craxy ex’s, to being my date to a family wedding. You’ve always come through and I… I guess I just thought maybe you think I need protecting. That I’m just someone for you to protect, take care of” Oliver almost smiled 

“Felicity in the face of death you told me not to kill someone” Both seemed to have forgotten Oliver’s family was listening to every word. 

“You told me not to do something because you knew the emotional scar it would leave on me. You would have rather died of a vertigo overdose than let me do something that might hurt me. Do you know how strong that was? Laurel would have rather seen the count been arrested as she grew up believing that was true justice. She would have been the hero no matter how the situation went down. But you? You come from a normal family, where kidnappings, arrows and murder weren’t a part of normal life. To go from that, to my Assistant to rather die than let me kill is just… it’s a proof of the reasons I trust you so much. I protect you because you’re family Felicity, maybe not biological but in every other sense of the word you are”

All 3 women were starring at him as if he’d grown a second head. After a few long moments, where Oliver’s eyes didn’t leave the blonde IT women sitting on the sofa. Felicity broke the silence

“That’s defiantly the most I’ve ever heard you say in one go” Oliver couldn’t help it as his head fell as his face broke out in a smile as he chuckled. 

“And this is least I’ve ever heard you say” Felicity gave him a pointed look 

“Oh, haha very Funny Mr. Queen” Felicity sighed “I’m sorry to intrude on your night Oliver” She stood up to leave but it was Moira who stopped her 

“I would feel much more at ease if you’d stay until morning” Felicity shook her head

“Mrs. Queen as gracious at that offer is… I’ve had a rough night I would like the comfort of my own bed” Oliver grabbed her shoulder.

“Nonsense, you take my bed and I’ll take the couch. You always said the smell of me made you feel safe” Felicity flushed a bright red and Thea tried to hold back a laughter

“That was told in private, after I got scared. Though why the smell of an arrogant CEO who still manages to stare at my arse every time I turn around would make me feel safe is beyond me” Oliver leans closer to her 

“Maybe you should stop wearing those tight dresses where you want me to stare at your arse all day and I won’t. Besides I used to sleep with a hundred-girls-a-week remember? I tend to know what a nice arse looks like” Felicity shrugged

“I should have you done for Sexual harassment” The couple hadn’t even noticed they were already heading towards the stairs and out of sight. Moira laughed

“He reminds me of your father with her” Thea looked at her mother

“What do you mean?” She shrugged 

“The way she can be caring one moment and flirting the next. She bounces of off his remarks like they’re nothing more than pillow hitting her and then she turns around and serves it straight back to him in such a way that speaks of insult but expresses love. My father always used to say ‘Darling, it’s not what the man says, it’s the meaning behind what he says. He can say ‘he hates you’ but love you with all his heart, he could say he ‘loves you’ but doesn’t even like you at all. If you find a man who can make you feel loved without actually saying it then marry him sweetpea, marry him’” Thea smiled at her mothers accent as she quoted her father. 

“So you married him?” Moira smiled 

“Indeed I did, night Thea” She grinned and wondered up the stairs. Thea followed a few moments later after grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. When she passed Oliver’s room she saw the door slightly open and Oliver was looking at Felicity who was resting her head on his chest. It was in his shirtless state that she realised her brother had been   
shot for his trouble of saving Felicity and yet hadn’t even flinched as the press huddled around them at the court house. 

Oliver was stroking Felicity’s blonde hair between his fingers a tentive look on his face. He caught Thea starring and smiled at her with a tiny way. The look in Oliver’s eyes said all it needed to in the dim moonlight. Felicity was the one women in Oliver’s life he’d never allow himself to have but will always want. The same thing Laurel was before the island but this time Oliver’s mature enough to know hurting Felicity would only hurt him.

Once again Thea was reminded that her brother wasn’t the same man who left on the boat 6 years ago. But he was still the type who loved with all his heart, she knew that much. She just hoped much like her Mother. Oliver will one day marry Felicity and then she’ll be an official part of the Queen family. 

Thea went the bed that night imagining all the scandals revolving around the couple. But the one thing she planned to make sure happened, if she could do nothing else… was make sure the couple name ‘Olicity’ was known worldwide. Oh how the fans will go crazy!


End file.
